Homines
by Aelig
Summary: Ils sont nombreux, enfants des Mafias, enfants des rues, enfants du Monde. Ils sont nombreux, ces enfants perdus dans un Monde d'adultes. Leurs histoires ne font que commencer ; s'affrontent et se confrontent. Et leur seul rêve, est de garder leur humanité... - UA, Mafia!Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Homines

**Rating :** T pour l'instant, mais y'a de très forte chance que ça passe en M au court de l'histoire.

**Personnages/Paring :** Pour les personnages, se reporter en bas du chapitre pour voir qui est qui, si problème de compréhension. Les noms humains sont utilisés. Présence de quelques OCs (Les vieilles Nations, la famille du Royaume-Uni au grand complet, etc.). Pour les Paring, plusieurs, mais pour l'instant je vous laisse la surprise !

**Genre : **Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Romance, Angst, Drama, Humor... Un peu de tout, quoi.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le contexte et l'histoire son de moi. Le scénario aussi.

**N/A : **

Bonjour, bonsoir, coucou tout le monde ! Alors, je me lance dans une fic Hetalia (avec pas mal d'appréhension tout de même). L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, j'ai noté toutes mes idées, et ensuite mon premier chapitre que voilà. Alors, il y aura plusieurs parties, sûr. Combien de chapitre, par contre, j'en ai strictement aucune idée ~

Pour le temps de postage entre chaque chapitre... Alors là, je suis désolée, j'ai déjà testée, mais je suis parfaitement incapable de respecter des délais. *meurt* Donc, ce sera vraiment au gré de mon inspiration... J'espère pouvoir les écrire rapidement !

Sinon, je remercie mes deux meilleures amies, **Rosavy**, qui a lu en avant-première et qui a accepté d'être ma bêta-lectrice sur cette histoire ; et **Louna **qui a gentiment lu aussi et qui m'encourage toujours. Merci les filles, je vous adore ! ;)

Bon, et sinon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire... J'espère que le contexte va vous plaire, que l'histoire en elle-même va vous plaire... Aller, on y croit ! /SBAM/

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

**-X-**

**HOMINES**

**-X-**

**Partie une**

**_Un Seul As par Jeu_ **

**-X-**

* * *

**Chapitre un :**

_**Commencement du Jeu**_

* * *

_ La Terre. Une planète abritant de nombreux habitants, de la faune ou de la flore._

_ Une planète contrôlée par les Mafias._

_ Plus ou moins importantes, plus ou moins riches, ces dernières régissent l'ordre du monde. À leurs têtes, plusieurs grandes familles, connues et célébrées. Ces organisations sont puissantes ; elles sont les reines de ce monde. _

_ Si on appartient à une Mafia, la survie de notre famille est assurée ; si on aide une Mafia, on ne sera pas inquiété. Les autres vivent dans la peur constante, avec moins de richesses, plus de douleur. _

_ Si elles contrôlent le monde, elles se regroupent toutes dans une ville, une seule, qui sert de terrain neutre. C'est là-bas qu'elles vivent, qu'elles s'affrontent, qu'elles contrôlent. Une ville qui voit les plus grands affrontements pour la souveraineté du monde. Une ville du nom de _Homines_... La seule ville dont la plupart des habitants ont perdu toute humanité._

_ Les plus grandes Mafias sont au nombre de deux, plus une troisième qui les rejoint peu à peu. _

_ L'une d'elle est celle appelée Latine. La prestigieuse famille Vargas est à sa tête, avec pour dirigeant le père de famille, un homme du nom de code Rome. Une famille qui possède sous sa coupe presque le tiers du monde._

_ La deuxième est la Germanique. Germania, nom de code de son dirigeant, est le chef de la famille Beilschmidt. Eux aussi possèdent un tiers de ce monde._

_ Une troisième Mafia est en train de prendre de l'importance, celle des Soviétiques. Mais peu d'informations en filtrent ; son dirigeant, sa famille, sont même inconnus._

_ D'autres Mafias existent encore ; les Asiatiques, les Nordiques, et bien d'autres. Mais, bien moindre, elles n'ont que peu de poids dans la balance du pouvoir._

_ Mais tout ne fait que commencer._

* * *

« Debout ! »

Antonio gémit, sa cachant sous sa couette pour ne pas brûler la rétine de ses yeux à la lumière qui entrait à flots dans sa chambre. Beaucoup trop enjoué au goût de l'espagnol, son frère Francis se tenait au pied de son lit, les mains sur les hanches et un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Tonio... Sois raisonnable, faut se lever ! C'est l'heure ! C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui !

- Y a que toi pour être excité par la rentrée, Franny...

- Toutes ces jeunes filles en fleurs n'attendent que de tomber sous mon charme... Enfin, Tonio, ce n'est pas raisonnable de les faire attendre ! ~

- Depuis quand tu as besoin de moi pour draguer ?

- Tonio... »

L'espagnol avait replongé sous ses couvertures. Francis soupira.

« Je vais finir par être obligé de faire appel à Blanca... »

A la mention de sa grande sœur, Antonio ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués. Ils connaissaient tout les deux très bien les réveils de la jeune femme. Et Antonio n'avait plus envie d'expérimenter ! Il rejeta la couette d'un mouvement et sauta sur ses deux pieds.

Lorsqu'il vivait encore chez sa mère, avec son jeune frère et sa sœur Blanca, cette dernière trouvait toujours un moyen de le réveiller chaque matin. Cela allait du classique seau d'eau à l'original cactus en pot glissé dans le lit, en passant par le jeter d'Antonio dehors – et sous la pluie de préférence. Blanca savait se montrer très inventive.

Quand il ressortit de sa salle de bain, attenante à sa chambre, l'espagnol constata que son frère avait déjà quitté la pièce. Soupirant, il attrapa son sac de cours préparé la veille et descendit. Sa chambre, ainsi que celles de tout ses autres frères – _plus celle, tout au bout du couloir, désertée de la présence de tout propriétaire, dans l'espoir vain que ce dernier revien__ne_ – se trouvaient au deuxième étage de l'immense manoir qu'ils habitaient avec leur père. Demi-frères était un terme plus juste, d'ailleurs ; si ils avaient tous le même père, aucun d'eux n'avait la même mère – sauf les jumeaux, bien entendu.

Antonio émergea de ses pensées.

Quand il passa le pas de la porte de la cuisine, son regard émeraude se posa sur Herakles, qui dormait encore, la tête posé à côté de sa tasse de café. Bah, il passait ses journées à ronfler, de toute façon.

Il sourit en voyant Francis devant les fourneaux. Le jeune homme avait attaché ses cheveux blonds bouclés pour pouvoir préparer le petit-déjeuner tranquillement, chose qu'il adorait faire. Sa mère, française, lui avait tout appris et il s'en servait pour ravir les papilles gustatives de sa famille.

« C'est bon, tu as réussi à sortir de ton lit ?

- Hinhin, très drôle. » marmonna Antonio avant de croquer dans un petit pain.

Francis avait beau être son cadet de quelques mois, il se conduisait comme un vrai papa poule avec tout le monde. Enfin, Antonio avait l'habitude. Nés la même année, les deux garçons avait rapidement appris à se connaître, et étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde en moins de deux jours. Et c'était ce qu'ils étaient, avant d'être frères : des amis.

Le blond se posa calmement devant lui, un verre de jus de fruit dans une main et sa tasse de café dans l'autre. D'un coup de pied habilement placé il réveilla Herakles, lui indiquant sa tasse d'un geste de la tête. Le jeune homme, un an plus vieux qu'eux, leur lança un regard encore endormi. Puis son cerveau sembla se mettre en marche et il but son café d'une traite avant de se rendormir. On en pouvait décidément pas douter de ses origines grecques.

« Putain _bastardo_ ! Rêve !

- Vee ! Mais, _fratello_...

- Fiche-moi la paix, connard ! »

L'un en jurant et l'autre en pleurant, les petits derniers de la famille entrèrent dans la cuisine. Le plus vieux des deux, Lovino, arriva le premier, visiblement remonté. L'autre, Feliciano, le suivait en retenant ses larmes, sa petite mèche de cheveux châtain clair tremblotant sous sa tristesse. Physiquement, à part leurs couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux, les jumeaux se ressemblaient beaucoup. Au niveau du caractère, c'était tout autre chose...

« Lovi, sois donc plus gentil avec Feli... »

Le jeune italien lança un regard incendiaire à Herakles, qui avait choisi le mauvais moment pour se réveiller. Il grinça des dents avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur une chaise. Il saisit son petit-déjeuner préparé par les bons soins de Francis et commença à manger, lançant des regards noirs autour de lui.

« Vee... _Fratello_ ne veut pas qu'on aille ensemble à l'école ! » se plaignit Feliciano.

Francis leva les yeux au ciel. A chaque rentrée, c'était la même histoire. Lovino râlait pour y aller tout seul, pour pas « que vous me foutiez la honte, _bastardo_ ! ». Mais au final, si ils avaient le malheur de partir sans lui, ils se faisaient hurler dessus par le jeune garçon.

Le reste du repas se passa comme à l'accoutumée : Antonio essayait de dérider Lovino qui l'insultait à qui mieux mieux, Francis cuisinait tout en faisant la conversation à Feliciano, et Herakles dormait comme un bienheureux, se réveillant de temps en temps pour manger un petit pain.

« Au fait. » commença le français. « L'un de vous a des nouvelles de Gupta ?

- Hum... Si mes souvenirs... sont bons... Il a déjà... recommencé... les cours... » réfléchit le grec.

Gupta était leur frère aîné. D'origine égyptienne, il était retourné dans son pays d'origine afin d'y poursuivre ses études. Il envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles à ses cadets. Il s'était un peu inquiété à l'idée de partir au début, étant donné que c'était lui qui surveillait les plus jeunes, leur père étant incapable de les punir.

« Vee ~ Il a téléphoné hier ! Il a dit qu'il allait bien !

- Il a dit aussi qui si vous faisiez une connerie, il vous enverrait une malédiction. » grommela Lovino.

Amusé, Francis ne dit rien, alors qu'Antonio prenait son petit frère dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Herakles regarda sa montre et tiqua.

« Il est huit heure quinze... »

Le silence s'abattit sur la petite fratrie.

« _MIERDA_ ! Les cours commence dans dix minutes ! »

Dans un même mouvement, les cinq frères saisirent leurs sacs de cours et se précipitèrent vers le garage. Le plus vieux s'installa au volant, Antonio à ses côtés et les trois autres à l'arrière.

« Herakles, t'as intérêt à appuyer sur l'accélérateur. » prévint Francis en jetant un regard à sa propre montre.

Le grec ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il démarra au quart de tour et sortit la voiture sur la route. L'aiguille du compteur n'alla pas en-dessous de quatre-vingts-dix kilomètres heures de tout le trajet.

* * *

Gilbert bailla. Il replongea la tête dans sa tasse de café, se frottant les yeux au passage.

« Tu es fatigué, Grand Frère ? » demanda doucement Eva.

La jeune fille de quatorze ans posa son regard vert feuille sur son frère aîné. Gilbert sourit et ébouriffa tendrement la chevelure blonde de sa sœur.

« Un peu, ouais. Et puis, j'ai du mal à me réhabituer à habiter ici. » Son regard devint nostalgique.

« Tu n'as qu'à repartir, si tu n'aime pas être ici. » intervint Vash.

Le jeune homme, de quelques mois le cadet de l'autre, lisait tranquillement le journal en buvant sa tasse. Gilbert plissa les yeux. Sentant la dispute venir, Eva but d'une traite le reste de son chocolat chaud et sortit rapidement après avoir débarrassé ses affaires.

L'albinos se leva, ne lâchant pas du regard Vash, qui avait fini par lâcher son journal et le fixait à présent, ses yeux verts planté dans ceux rouges de son aîné. Ils ouvrirent la bouche avec un parfait synchronisme pour parler lorsqu'une voix retentit.

« Que faites-vous ? »

Ses cheveux bruns savamment coiffés, avec seule une mèche rebelle qui partait du côté droit de son front pour remonter vers le haut, Roderich les toisait avec tout le dédain dont il était capable. La tension monta encore d'un cran.

Les trois avaient beau vivre ensemble, ils avaient toujours autant de mal à s'entendre.

« Vous trois. J'espère que vous avez finis de manger, on y va. »

Un jeune garçon blond d'une quinzaine d'année venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux bleus les fixaient, calmes. Gilbert ne put retenir le sourire idiot qui vint orner son visage.

« Ludwiiiiiiiiiiiig ! _West_ ! _Mein klein Bruder_ ! Viens faire un câlin à ton _awesome Bruder_ ! »

Il ouvrit les bras assez grand pour que son petit frère puisse y venir.

« _Nein_. »

L'albinos partit déprimer dans un coin de la cuisine, sous les regards moqueurs de Vash et Roderich.

Eva arriva derrière Ludwig, son sac et ceux de ses frères dans ses bras. Une jeune femme d'un peu moins la vingtaine se tenait derrière elle.

« Les garçons, vous venez ? »

Seul Ludwig se tourna vers elle, la saluant d'un signe de tête.

Agacée, la plus vieille des deux filles posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas de monter dans la voiture et de cesser vos disputes ridicules, je vous assomme à coups de poêle. »

Bizarrement, ce coup-ci, elle fut parfaitement entendue. En deux temps trois mouvements, les trois jeunes hommes avaient disparu.

« Merci Elizabeta...

- Je t'en prie ! »

Toujours joyeuse, le jeune femme partie en direction du garage, suivie d'Eva qui adressa un sourire au blond en passant devant lui. Ludwig le lui rendit doucement. Il avisa du regard la tasse de café à moitié finie sur la table. Il l'attrapa et le finit d'une gorgée, posant l'ustensile dans l'évier en passant devant. Puis il se dirigea à son tour vers le garage, sachant qu'on l'attendait pour partir.

Il ne vit pas l'ombre qui passa rapidement derrière lui.

* * *

Confortablement installé dans un siège, dans une salle remplie de mobilier mais vide de toute autre présence humaine, le jeune homme sourit doucement. Il fit tourner sa boisson dans son verre.

Une porte s'ouvrit, cédant le passage à un autre jeune homme. Il tendit une lettre à celui qui était assit. Ce dernier la saisit.

« Les informations que vous aviez demandés, monsieur. »

Seul un sourire de prédateur lui répondit.

* * *

Le dernier carton fut posé au sol. L'homme se releva en gémissant, se massant le bas du dos au passage. Une jeune fille entra derrière lui, tenant par la main un petit garçon visiblement hyperactif.

« Tout est installé !

- Bien. »

Il se frotta doucement les mains avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras avec un sourire paternel. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat.

« Il est temps que le monde apprenne qui nous sommes. »

* * *

La jeune femme rouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle caressa l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

Son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre. Elle voyait encore la voiture de ses cadets s'éloigner vers l'école. Elle se retourna vers son vis-à-vis.

Ce ne fut qu'un chuchotement, mais les mots résonnèrent pourtant dans leurs esprits.

« Ça commence. »

* * *

Alors, dans l'ordre d'apparition, nous avons :

**Antonio**, qui vous l'avez reconnu, n'est nul autre qu'**Espagne**.

**Francis**, notre charmant **France**.

La grande sœur qui traumatise Antonio, **Blanca**, est **Catalogne**.

**Herakles**, vous l'aurez deviné, est **Grèce**.

Les jumeaux **Lovino** et **Feliciano** sont respectivement **Italie du Sud/Romano** et **Italie du Nord/Veneziano**.

**Gupta** est **Égypte**.

**Gilbert** est **l'Awesome Prusse**.

**Eva** est la gentille **Liechtenstein**.

**Vash** le glacial est **Suisse**.

**Roderich** est l'aristocrate **Autriche**.

**Ludwig** est ce cher **Allemagne**.

**Elizabeta** qui manie la poêle à la perfection est **Hongrie**.

Et pour les autres... Vous ne saurez pas tout de suite, mouhaha !

* * *

Pour le lexique...

_Bastardo :_ Italien - Je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de traduction...

_Fratello :_ Italien - Je pense que là aussi ça se passe de traduction.

_Mierda : _Espagnol - Pas de traduction utile ?

_West : _Allemand - Ouest.

_Mein klein Bruder : _Allemand - Mon petit frère.

_Nein :_ Allemand - Non.

* * *

Une pitite review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Homines

**Rating :** T pour l'instant, mais y'a de très forte chance que ça passe en M au court de l'histoire.

**Personnages/Paring :** Pour les personnages, se reporter en bas du chapitre pour voir qui est qui, si problème de compréhension. Les noms humains sont utilisés. Présence de quelques OCs (Les vieilles Nations, la famille du Royaume-Uni au grand complet, etc.). Pour les Paring, plusieurs, mais pour l'instant je vous laisse la surprise !

**Genre : **Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Romance, Angst, Drama, Humor... Un peu de tout, quoi.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le contexte et l'histoire son de moi. Le scénario aussi.

**N/A : **

Heya tout le monde !

...

Haha, oui, j'avais prévenue, hein, je ne poste pas très rapidement... Pardon... Je devais poster plus tôt, en plus, mais... J'ai été malade et j'ai pas put avoir accès à mon ordi pour poster... *meurt*

Bon, je m'attaque au chapitre trois, prions pour que je poste plus vite cette fois ! *meurt*

Merci à tous pour les reviews, follow et favorite, je vous nems tous très fort, et je vous fait plein de câlins. Et merci à ma bêta adorée, **Rosavy**, pour s'être esquintée les yeux sur mon chapitre x) Et pour me supporter, alors que je prends pas vraiment toujours en compte ses remarques... Hum. Mea Culpa.

Sinon... Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! o/ *toutlemondes'enfoutjesaismaisjesaispasquoidire*

Bon, bref, j'arrête x)

Au programme de ce chapitre-ci... De nouveaux personnages, un petit problème, et le début d'une intrigue... Peut-être. *meurt*

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

**/!\ Apparition dans ce chapitre d'un premier couple. **

* * *

**-X-**

**HOMINES**

**-X-**

**Partie une**

_**Un Seul As pas Jeu**_

**-X-**

* * *

**Chapitre deux :**

_**Première rentrée**_

* * *

« C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir. »

La voix grave avait retenti de derrière le comptoir, caché par les ombres mouvantes. Sans un mot, un jeune homme se dirigea vers le rideau de fer qui couvrait la vitrine. Il le leva, sans perdre de temps, alors que son frère sortait une boîte de nulle part. Les rayons du soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel en cette matinée de septembre, pénétrèrent dans le magasin, caressant les étiquettes et boîtes. Les canons des armes brillaient sous cette soudaine lueur.

Une jeune femme arriva par la porte située derrière le comptoir en bois massif. Elle ne leur adressa pas un regard et se contenta de poser une caisse par terre. Elle replaça machinalement une mèche de cheveux rousse qui s'était échappée de son chignon derrière son oreille.

« Papa veut que vous rangiez ça rapidement. »

Elle leur adressa un sourire narquois.

« Bon courage, petits frères ~ »

Cathleen sortit sur cette dernière remarque moqueuse, les saluant d'un signe de main. Allister et Elwyn échangèrent un regard presque blasé.

« Pourquoi elle ne fait jamais rien ? » marmonna le plus jeune, presque dégoûté.

« Va savoir... Si tu lui demande, elle te dira que c'est le privilège de l'aînée...

- Mais vous êtes nés en même temps ! »

Elwyn répondit par un léger rictus amusé, imperceptible pour toute personne inattentive. Mais Allister le remarqua sans difficulté. Après tout, il avait dix-neuf ans de pratique derrière lui... Un brin agacé, il voulut attraper une cigarette dans la poche de sa veste avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas fumer dans le magasin. Il pesta, passa une main dans ses cheveux aux teintes rouges, défit légèrement le nœud de sa cravate, le tout sous le regard de son frère aîné qui s'amusait de son stress.

Elwyn se souvenait encore de sa première journée de travail dans le magasin d'arme familial. Lui aussi avait été plus que tendu, surtout qu'il n'y avait que son père avec lui à cette époque. Il en avait bavé... Et hors de question que son petit frère s'en sorte mieux.

« Bon, Allister, tu me ranges ça ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais le faire tout seul ? Et toi alors ?

- Moi, je te regarde faire. »

Allister grommela, pas vraiment d'accord.

« Et en quel honneur ? »

Le sourire d'Elwyn se fit bien plus moqueur, parfaitement semblable à celui que sa jumelle leur avait offert quelques instant plus tôt.

« Privilège de l'aîné. »

* * *

Francis marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, son sac sur l'épaule et Antonio qui tentait de le suivre derrière, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. L'espagnol lui rentra dedans, mais le blond n'y fit pas attention. Son attention entière était tournée vers les personnes assises dans les sofas à côté du bureau du proviseur.

Ses frères et sœur. Ceux avec qui il partageait la même mère. Ceux qu'il ne voyait que durant les vacances et certains week-end.

Il les observa un à un. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu. L'aîné, Lars, ne disait rien et se contentait de fusiller du regard quiconque fixait ses cadets trop longtemps à son goût. Il avait toujours le nez enfouit dans son écharpe, et ses cheveux blond semblaient défier la gravité. Les deux plus jeune, Guillaume et Grace, discutaient doucement ensemble. Le premier ressemblait énormément à leur aîné, mais ses mèches blondes étaient plus dociles et se laissaient coiffer, et son visage était plus ouvert. La plus jeune, sa natte tout aussi blonde que le reste de la famille reposant sur son épaule droite, remontait ses lunettes dans un signe d'anxiété que Francis reconnut rapidement.

Il s'approcha, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, quand l'aîné le repéra.

« Francis. »

Il se leva, et alla vers lui. Aussitôt face au français, il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise.

« Laaaaaaaaaaaaars ! » se plaignit Francis.

Mais il laissa faire le jeune homme, habitué. Lars, né d'un père inconnu néerlandais, avait en charge toute la fratrie, et, même si il ne l'avouait jamais, l'une de ses plus grandes peurs était de les perdre. Aussi, à chaque qu'il voyait Francis, il vérifiait que son petit frère n'était pas blessé. Ce qui passait par un examen complet du corps. D'où le fait qu'il le déshabillait devant le bureau du proviseur le jour de la rentrée...

Guillaume et Grace se précipitèrent sur Francis une fois que leur aîné fut un tant soit peu rassuré. Le français les serra contre lui avec bonheur.

« Alors, comment allez-vous ? Ça fait bien deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

- Bien, et toi ?

- Bien aussi ! ~ Et vous attendez quoi, ici ? »

Ses cadets échangèrent un regard, avant de se tourner vers Lars.

« Emma. » fut la réponse laconique du néerlandais.

Francis haussa un sourcil, mais à ce moment précis, la porte du bureau du proviseur s'ouvrit, laissant passer une jeune fille aux courtes mèches blondes retenues par un ruban rouge, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se précipita vers eux.

« Je l'ai ! » exulta t-elle.

Elle tenait une feuille de couleur jaune dans la main. Lars la saisit, et alors que les cadets félicitaient leur sœur, Francis lut par-dessus l'épaule du néerlandais. Les premiers mots, écrit en gras au milieu de la feuille, lui sautèrent aux yeux.

« Emma... Tu as obtenu une bourse d'étude ? »

La jeune fille sauta littéralement sur Francis.

« Ouuiiiiii ! »

Les bourses d'études étaient un système mis en place quelques années plus tôt, visant à récompenser les élèves travailleurs mais ne pouvant pas se payer de trop longues études. L'élève récompensé se voyait octroyer un compte en banque, sur lequel les différentes Mafias elles-même versait tout les mois un peu d'argent. En obtenir une était extrêmement rare.

Et si Francis avait appris quelque chose depuis qu'il vivait avec son père, c'était que dans une Mafia, rien n'était laissé au hasard.

« C'est extraordinaire ! » félicita t-il sa cadette d'un an malgré l'inquiétude qui grandissait en lui.

Il fallait qu'il parle à son père. Rapidement.

Il se décala, observant Antonio – qui l'avait suivit et ainsi pu entendre toute la conversation – complimenter Emma. Il s'amusa en voyant Lars froncer les sourcils. Il dévisagea une nouvelle fois sa sœur, qui semblait si frêle, qui était si innocente. Elle ne devait pas être exposée au monde de la Mafia. Son regard glissa sur les deux plus jeunes qui riaient. Puis il croisa celui de l'aîné.

Aucun d'eux ne devait y être confronté.

Jamais.

* * *

Elizabeta regardait les élèves passer, tranquillement appuyée contre un mur. Roderich l'avait abandonnée à leur arrivé, quelques minutes plus tôt, pour faire un tour à la salle de musique de l'établissement. Aussi était-elle restée à côté de leur salle, attendant la sonnerie de début des cours. Un coup d'œil à sa montre en argent lui suffit pour savoir qu'elle allait bientôt retentir.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol avec un soupir. Ses longs cheveux châtains retombaient en douces boucles autour de son visage un peu rond. Elle paraissait tellement fragile, à cet instant, comme si un souffle d'air pouvait la briser.

« Lizzie ! »

L'interpellée leva aussitôt les yeux. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres à la vue du jeune homme qui fonçait vers elle. Elle se remit prestement debout, juste à temps pour le recevoir dans ses bras.

« Lizzie ! Tu m'as genre trop manqué !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Feliks ! »

Ils se séparèrent, et Elizabeta put constater que cette année encore, son ami polonais avait fait entorse au règlement en portant l'uniforme féminin.

« Cette jupe te va à merveille... »

Feliks eut un sourire amusé. Il tourna sur lui-même en écartant les bras.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Il se repositionna face à son amie.

« Il y a un petit nouveau qui m'a appelé « Mademoiselle. ». Je suis si efféminé que ça ? »

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Tout les ans, des élèves confondaient le polonais avec une fille, le plus souvent les plus jeunes. Il fallait avouer qu'avec son comportement et son habitude de porter l'uniforme féminin, Feliks faisait une jeune femme très convaincante.

« Feliks ! »

Essoufflé, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains arrivait en courant. En plus de son sac de cours qui battait sur son dos, il en serrait un autre dans ses bras. Elizabeta et Feliks attendirent patiemment que le nouveau venu reprenne sa respiration une fois arrêté à leur niveau.

« Ton... Sac... Feliks...

- Genre, c'est trop gentil de me l'avoir amené ! Merci Toris ! »

Avec un grand sourire, le blond attrapa son sac et embrassa le châtain sur la joue. Ce dernier l'observa d'un œil critique et soupira.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de porter l'uniforme féminin...

- Oh, tu trouve que ça me va, genre, pas du tout ? » Avec une moue un peu déçue, le polonais se plaça devant son ami.

Toris rougit.

« Mais si, tu es très beau ! Euh, enfin, je veux dire, ça te va bien ! Ah, euh, non, je... Euh, tu... Aaaah ! »

Écarlate, le jeune homme se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Avec un sourire un brin vainqueur, Feliks continua de taquiner son ami lituanien.

La jolie hongroise les regardait faire sans rien dire. Cela l'amusait. Roderich arriva alors en courant, au moment même où la sonnerie de début des cours retentissait. L'autrichien s'arrêta devant la jeune fille, s'adossant au mur à ses côtés. Timidement, il lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. En réponse, Elizabeta posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son autrichien préféré. Elle croisa alors le regard complice de son meilleur ami blond.

Eli serra un peu plus la main de Roderich dans la sienne. Elle voulait encore profiter des moments calmes, tant qu'ils en avaient.

* * *

Avec une grimace, le jeune nordique suivit son professeur principal dans sa salle de cours. Certains élèves avaient l'air de se connaître. Oh, de toute façon, il s'en fichait, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se lier d'amitié avec des gamins immatures.

Il n'habitait pas à Homines depuis très longtemps, contrairement à ses frères. Il était arrivé l'an dernier, en milieu d'année, et n'avait pas été scolarisé. Ses aînés avaient préférés lui payer des cours à la maison, plutôt que lui faire intégrer une classe en cours de route.

Si Emil avait été d'accord avec cette décision lors de son arrivée dans la ville, il la regrettait un peu à présent. Il observait ses camarades s'installer d'un œil inquiet. Il ne savait pas où s'asseoir, ou à côté de qui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune garçon aux mèches argentés s'installa l'air de rien sur la chaise à droite d'un jeune asiatique. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard curieux, avant de se désintéresser tout aussi vite de lui, préférant se concentrer sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Emil y jeta un coup d'œil. _Comment fabriquer un pétard silencieux, en 10 conseils donnés par des professionnels_, énonçait le titre de l'article que lisait le jeune garçon. Emil eut un mouvement de recul, cherchant désespérément une autre place dans la salle qu'à côté de celui qui lui semblait soudain être un fou. Peine perdue. Visiblement, il passerait l'année – voire sa scolarité –assit à côté d'un asiatique qui s'intéressait de trop près aux explosifs.

« Bien. » commença le professeur en déposant un dossier sur son bureau. « Bienvenue dans cet établissement, pour nos nouveaux élèves, et bon retours aux anciens. J'ignore si vous avez été mis au courant du fonctionnement de cet établissement, néanmoins je me dois de vous le répéter. Tout les élèves du même âges sont réunis en une seule classe. »

Le jeune nordique remarqua qu'ils n'étaient qu'une petite vingtaine d'élèves dans la classe. Ce nombre l'étonna. Mais à vrai dire, à bien y réfléchir, il y avait plus d'adultes que d'enfants dans cette ville. Il se concentra sur les paroles de l'enseignant à nouveau.

« Vous conserverez cette même classe jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. Donc, faîtes des efforts pour bien vous entendre entre vous, s'il vous plaît, cela vous éviterait des problèmes à l'avenir. Vos professeurs seront sensiblement les mêmes aux cours de ces années... »

Emil décrocha du discours de l'adulte. Son voisin l'intriguait. Il n'écoutait rien, semblait détaché de tout. De son éternel air neutre, le jeune garçon se lança.

« Salut. »

Il avait pris garde à chuchoter, afin de ne pas se faire prendre par l'enseignant. L'asiatique lui renvoya un regard légèrement intéressé.

« Salut. »

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna en maître.

« Kaoru.

- Hein ? »

Emil vit enfin un sourire éclairer le visage de son voisin.

« Kaoru. C'est mon prénom.

- Oh, euh, enchanté. » Le garçon aux mèches argentés se reprit. « Je suis Emil.

- Enchanté, Emil. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, avant de reporter leur attention sur le professeur. Kaoru avait visiblement abandonné l'idée de lire son magazine et l'avait laissé tomber dans son sac de cours.

En voyant l'enseignant leur distribuer le règlement de l'établissement, Emil ne put retenir un soupir. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

Mei soupira. Elle se passa de l'eau sur la figure, tâchant d'oublier la fatigue qui s'emparait de son être. Elle fixa un instant son reflet, hébétée, constatant la présence de cernes sous ses yeux noisette. Avec un nouveau soupir, elle se redressa. Elle tenta de se redonner une figure à peu près humaine, passant un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux bruns. Avec surprise, elle vit la porte d'une cabine s'ouvrir, révélant une jeune fille brune sifflotant un air populaire. Elle semblait être un peu plus vieille qu'elle, de quelques années certainement. Gênée, Mei rougit, et attrapa son sac pour partir le plus vite possible.

« Salut ! » s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille.

Elle lui adressait un sourire rayonnant. Sourire que lui rendit timidement Mei.

« Bon, les toilettes ne sont pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour faire connaissance, mais... Tu es nouvelle ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu. »

La jeune asiatique hocha rapidement la tête, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie, alors que son interlocutrice passait ses mains sous l'eau froide. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien de plus, Mei appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Une fois. Deux fois.

« La porte ne s'ouvre pas... » murmura t-elle, paniquée.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que l'inconnue se trouvait à ses côtés. Le regard soudain sérieux, elle tenta elle aussi d'ouvrir la porte, pour constater qu'elle restait impossible à ouvrir.

« Génial... » commenta la jeune fille en secouant ses boucles chocolats.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment, indiquant à tous qu'il était temps de rentrer en cours.

« De mieux en mieux. Bon. » La jeune fille se retourna vers Mei. « Il semblerait que nous allons devoir coopérer. Tu sais faire la courte échelle ? »

Mei cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? » demanda t-elle très poliment.

« On doit sortir d'ici, et vite. Les profs aiment pas qu'on arrive en retard. Surtout le jour de la rentrée. Donc, le seul moyen de sortir, est ici. » En parlant, la brune désigna la seule fenêtre des toilettes, assez grande heureusement pour que les deux filles passent. « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. » répéta t-elle.

Mei hocha doucement la tête. Elle passa son sac sur ses épaules et entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre, aidée par sa compagne de malchance. La jeune asiatique se hissa la première sur le rebord, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide jusqu'à trouver l'herbe en-dessous. Heureusement que les toilettes se situaient au rez-de-chaussée ! Une fois retombée correctement au sol, elle se retourna vers sa camarade afin de l'aider. Elle cacha sa surprise en constatant qu'elle avait déjà passé l'obstacle de la fenêtre, visiblement sans aucune difficulté. Face à son air surpris, la plus vieille se justifia.

« L'habitude de faire, le mur, je suppose. »

Mei ne voulait même pas savoir _pourquoi_ sa comparse faisait le mur. Les deux filles vérifièrent qu'elles avaient leurs affaires, avant de foncer à toutes allures vers les bâtiments scolaires. Elles grimpèrent rapidement les étages.

La jeune asiatique s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte du deuxième étage.

« C'est ici ! » Elle adressa un petit sourire à l'autre brune. Sa main approcha de la porte alors qu'elle sentait encore le regard de sa camarade dans son dos. Saisie d'une impulsion, elle se retourna.

« Mei.

- Hum ? »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune asiatique de sourire, amusée.

« Je m'appelle Mei.

- Oh ! C'est un très joli prénom. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Mei. »

La plus vieille tira sur la jupe de son uniforme, avant de poser ses yeux verts sur la jeune fille.

« Je suis Nolwenn. »

Les deux échangèrent un sourire. Elles sentaient qu'elles se reverraient bientôt. Mei se détourna finalement et se replaça face à la porte de la salle, non sans souffler quelques mots à sa nouvelle amie.

« Eh bien, au revoir. Bon courage.

- Merci. Toi aussi. A la revoyure ! » La plus âgée lui renvoya un sourire éclatant avant de repartir en courant vers les escaliers.

Elle avait encore un étage à monter après tout.

Légèrement essoufflée, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. Son regard vogua distraitement sur le couloir du troisième étage, assombri. Les lumières automatiques se rallumèrent d'un coup, à sa grande surprise. Elle aperçut alors un albinos courir et s'arrêter devant une porte à laquelle il toqua. Le battant s'ouvrit.

« Eeeeeeh, attendez ! » s'exclama t-elle en comprenant que c'était sa classe.

Par miracle, elle arriva avant que le professeur ne referme la porte, et se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle.

« Vous êtes en retard. Dès la rentrée. » Le regard de l'enseignant se fixa sur la jeune brune, sévère.

« J'étais coincée aux toilettes.

- Mais bien sûr. » soupira l'homme. « Une heure de colle dès la rentrée, ça vous intéresse ?

- Écoutez, Monsieur, je sais que vous m'aimez pas, mais c'est pas une raison pour vous acharnez sur moi dès le début de l'année, hein... » marmonna la jeune fille.

Debout contre le tableau, l'albinos qui était entré avant elle observait à tour de rôle le professeur et la brune.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas très sympa. » intervint-il.

L'homme soupira.

« Et vous, vous êtes ?

- Gilbert Beilschmidt. »

Le professeur frissonna. Les élèves reportèrent leur entière attention sur l'albinos, curieux. Beilschmidt. Juste ce nom suffisait à imposer le respect.

Se désintéressant de lui, la brune avait tourné son regard vers le fond de la classe, repérant sans problème sa future place. Alors que ses deux amis parlaient jusque là sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait, leur attention avait été capté par l'albinos.

Un raclement de gorge reporta l'attention générale vers le professeur.

« Bien. » Il lança un regard fuyant en direction Gilbert. « Aller vous asseoir. Je vais être magnanime pour aujourd'hui.

- Quelle incroyable gentillesse. » ricana la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers le fond de la classe.

Le professeur soupira, attrapa ses lunettes et les nettoya. Puis il s'adressa à la brune, toujours pas installée.

« Miss Kirkland. J'espère pour vous que vous aurez un comportement plus... Sage, cette année.

- Mais comme toujours, Monsieur. » ironisa la dénommée avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'affala sur sa chaise, à côté de Francis. Le blond soupira et secoua la tête, un sourire amusé néanmoins accroché à ses lèvres. Sur la chaise à droite du français, Antonio clignait des yeux, visiblement fatigué. Gilbert s'installa à côté de l'espagnol, lâchant bruyamment son sac sur la table. Ses affaires s'entrechoquèrent avec grand bruit.

Le professeur sortit les emplois du temps de son cartable, avant de reporter son attention sur le dernier rang. La jeune Kirkland discutait à voix plus ou moins basse avec son voisin blond, Antonio s'était définitivement endormi et l'albinos avait sortit son portable pour jouer.

L'homme soupira. Par expérience, il savait qu'il était inutile de punir ou même de simplement réprimander les trois premiers. Et il commençait à se douter que le quatrième était pareil.

L'année allait être un enfer.

* * *

La jeune femme observa son jeune frère courir jusque dans le parc devant le lycée. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et s'immisça dans la circulation fluide.

« Bon... Je dois passer faire les courses pour maman... Ensuite, le boulot. »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'épicerie la plus proche, son portable jeté négligemment sur le siège à côté d'elle vibra. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme repoussa d'une main sa lourde tresse, l'autre tenant toujours fermement le volant. Concentrée sur la route, elle appuya sur son oreillette.

« Oui, allô ? Oh, bonjour patron. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Passer à... ? Oui, bien sûr, c'est sur mon chemin. La commande... ? Oui, je le note. J'y passe tout de suite, patron. A plus tard. »

Avec un soupir, elle appuya sur un nouveau bouton, terminant ainsi l'appel. Elle avisa une ruelle, et d'un brusque coup de volant s'y engagea. Elle attrapa le bloc-note posé près du frein à main, écrivant ce qu'on lui avait indiqué tout en surveillant sa route. Il ne manquait plus qu'une voiture arrive en face !

A peine dix minutes plus tard, elle se garait face au magasin. Elle sortit de son véhicule, avant de relever ses lunettes de soleil, révélant ses yeux noisettes. Son regard passa en revue la devanture du magasin. Elle pouvait voir des silhouettes s'agiter à l'intérieur.

Blanca soupira une nouvelle fois, avant d'entrer dans le magasin d'armes le plus réputé auprès des Mafias, tenu par la famille Kirkland.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, dans notre casting, nous accueillons :

**Elwyn**, grand frère sadique et incarnation de l'**Irlande**.

**Allister**, qui ne va pas se laisser faire (pitié, tuer-moi.), plus connu sous le nom d'**Écosse**.

**Cathleen**, notre très gentille (vive l'ironie) **Irlande du Nord**.

**Lars**, grand frère hyper protecteur, n'est nul autre que **Pays-Bas**.

**Guillaume**, le petit frère, est **Luxembourg**.

**Grace**, joueuse de poker la plus douée au monde, est **Monaco**.

**Emma**, qu'on va souvent retrouvée par la suite, est **Belgique**.

**Feliks** en uniforme féminin est bien évidemment **Pologne**.

**Toris**, qui le supporte tant bien que mal, est **Lituanie**.

**Emil** est notre isolé (?) **Islande**.

**Kaoru** au magazine traitant de pétard est **Hong-Kong**.

La pauvre **Mei** coincée dans les toilettes est **Taïwan**.

Et la chieuse qui s'est incrustée dans ma fic sans me demander mon avis (tuer-la, pitié.), miss **Nolwenn Kirkland**, est mon **OC!Bretagne**.

Et, au cas où vous ne vous en souviendriez pas, **Blanca** est **Catalogne**.

Oh, et, juste petite info... Ici, certains personnages sont ceux apparut à la fin du précédent ~ A vous de deviner lesquels ! :)

* * *

/!\ Retenez bien la notion de **bourse d'étude**. Ca reviendra plusieurs fois, et c'est un élément plutôt... Important. Si vous avez besoin de précision, dîtes-moi. Sinon, j'ai fait un récapitulatif de chaque classe, vous voulez que je l'intègre au prochain chapitre ?

* * *

Une petite review ? Pour mon anniv ? O:-)


End file.
